


What Are You Wearing?

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Dream Sex, F/M, Inspired by Art, Out of Character, POV Armitage Hux, Smut, Spy Armitage Hux, art by @izam_w, spy Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Hux overhears Ren and the Jedi talking in private. Thinking they are in cahoots he decides to tell Rose, his spy handler. When he recounts the conversation to her, a misplace of the phrase "What are you wearing?" comes out. Now he can't get the idea of Rose out of his head.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a fic I had to make based off a commission I got from the magnificent @izam_w on twitter!!! If you guys haven't seen her work, feel free to check it out the commission below. 
> 
> Also I'm not the best at smut. My apologies if it's trash.

Armitage marched down the officer’s hallway, making an abrupt turn to the right. The hidden turbolift was disguised by a faux door.

Typing in his numbers, the illusion of the door shattered. He briskly stepped inside.

Armitage had had a day. He was inclined to submit the datapad along with the alleged whereabouts of the scavenger later.

Ren had become consumed with finding her. He foamed at the mouth every time she evaded him.

Personally, Armitage hoped the last known jedi would die out somewhere far away from him. If she also bought Ren down in the process it would be a checkbox off his do-list to supremacy.

The walls were silent as he strode confidently down the hall. With Ren gone on a manhunt for the little scavenger, Armitage had more time to seize control under Pryde’s nose. The old man reminded Armitage daily how much of a failure he was, keeping up tradition from ‘dear ol’ dad’. He scowled at the thought.

Armitage stood upright, one hand behind his back, the other holding the datapad with information on the scavenger. Knocking twice for good measure, he waited with bated breath.

The pneumatic doors suddenly opened, a service droid teetering out on its last wheel. The entire base was slashed through, red lights and tiny fires dancing amongst the durasteel.

He eyed it gong by. Ren must be in ‘one of his moods’……again. He mentally sighed exacerbated before meeting the Supreme Leader. Armitage ventured further into Ren’s domain. The room was unkempt, riddled with broken pieces of furniture. He steeled his mind, creating a fortress around his brain.

Ren’s voice rang clear through the eerie silence. “Why won’t you listen to me? My grandfather wa-” he paused for a minute.

“No. I told you, what happened with Snoke was because of-”

“I asked you to take-”

“Why won’t you turn around and look at me?” the pleading in Ren’s voice made Armitage stop by the threshold of the Supreme Leaders bedroom.

“Rey, what, what are you wearing?” the shocked guttural purr in the Supreme Leader’s voice was not one Armitage would ever think to hear. He backed up slowly. Rey? Was that not the name of the scavenger he was obsessed with? Was Ren sending the fleet on fools’ errands to stop them from capturing her? If the bloody idiot knew where she was then why was he not on a flighter on his way to get her.

Armitage backed against the door to Ren’s chamber. Unless……. he was in cahoots with her? Ren and the scavenger! They are playing the whole galaxy. Oh, course it all made sense, these secret meetings, the obsessive behavior. Ren wanted his space whore to help him finish what Vader started: ruling the entire galaxy!

His panic spiked as a pressure began to impose on his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying, and failing to quietly exit Ren’s suite. He speed-walked through the hall, hoping Ren was not on his tail. By the time Armitage was in the safety of his suite, he was out of breath.

Ren and Rey were partners. That changes everything. He must tell Rose! “Meow.” A feminine purr called rubbing against his legs. Armitage grasped his chest, his heart hammering repeatedly. He picked up the fluffy cat, her chirps of complaint falling on deaf ears. Rubbing his face into her fur, he muttered to himself. “I have a hard time accepting Ren’s smitten schoolboy performance when he was consorting with the female jedi.”

Millie’s chirps were becoming louder. She shifted in his arms. “Millie, please, darling, I’m feeding you.” He admonished, holding the cat in one hand and the tuna can in the other. Armitage mind raced as he opened the can. Millie jumped from his hands, her impatience wearing thin.

He needed a plan. Usually information this large would be classified to justify seeing the tiny engineer. Their meetings consistently ended in tumultuous feelings with a sense of dissatisfaction at leaving her on his part. This new feeling arising for Rose was compartmentalized in the back of his head. She was his liaison to underthrow a man-child who did not deserve to be leader. His qualifications all lied within ‘the force’. A mystical deity Armitage had no time nor desire to understand.

Walking briskly into his study, sat down in his chair. Under the table was a seven-digit code only he knew. It automatically locked the entrance to his suite and office. The material used came from some primitive people, he cannot remember their names. They were insignificant but their advancements in metal were astounding. His doors could withstand a droid rapid fire and come out dented yet not melted.

Armitage walked over to the lining of datapads he had along his library cabinet. Inside a locked safe was another safe, the combination a memory of woman with red hair and bright green eyes. Pulling out the old datapad he used to contact Rose with he sat down. Booting up the archaic device took forever, wearing thin on his patience. He needed to tell her now. If Ren was going rogue to deceive then all then they needed a new plan in place to defeat him And His Force Lover. A soft ping entered the room.

Armitage smirked. He could imagine Rose sitting somewhere cramped hiding away from the vermin she calls friends to contact him. A sense of pride swelled in him knowing she chose him over them. No, he shook his head. This meant nothing. If anything, it meant the war must end soon before he garnered an attachment to the curvaceous woman.

Standing up to check for bugs placed inside the office, he winced. He will need another stim soon if he was stay up planning a new strategy to overthrow Ren. He began to pace, his holoclock indicating the time. Why did he give the little rebel time to deny him?

He needed a few concrete ideas to bounce off someone. While he would never admit it aloud, Rose Tico had a brilliant mind. The way her nose scrunched a tad when she was concentrating on deciphering the information he divulged, was almost as adorable as Millie. The way she smiled when she figured out his engineering genius, she would get this sparkle in her chestnut eyes that shone bright. Every time Armitage itched to kiss her then and there. He stopped his pacing.

Rose Tico! Kissing! He was no blushing virgin by any means but the idea of a female with her stature eliciting free domain in his mind baffled him. No! He was fine. She was merely a distraction, albeit a sinfully wrapped one; all this meant was his body needed to physically release. He made a mental note to call on one of Phasma’s generals. She usually said yes to his propositions. Feeling satisfied by his new ideal, Armitage perched on his chair calling the tiny thing who haunts his mind.

“This is _frozenflower_. Come in.”

“ _Orangeleader_. 198436. Over.”

“203845.’ She enunciated. They had developed a system of numbers which had to be repeated at the beginning of the call to ensure impersonations did not happen. ‘What’s going on _Orangeleader_?” she inquired, her voice laced with worry.

Armitage heart seized at the idea of her worrying for him. She could not; they were enemies. They used each other for petty gain and nothing more. “Your precious jedi is not as innocent a she seems.” He sneered, the idea of Ren winning, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“What are you talking about? Re- the jedi is fine.” Rose stumbled.

He shook his head. “Perhaps she’s using her magic to entrance everyone at camp.”

“Speak plainly, _Orangeleader_!” she huffed as he heard shuffling. She must be crossing her arms in her intimidation stance. Honestly, he felt threaten by Millicent more than her. 

“I was visiting Ren’s quarters with information on your _beloved_ ’ the word he wanted to say was tart. He knew Rose would not take kindly to his observation ‘jedi when I overheard them consorting. Your jedi is planning a coo with Ren by her side.”

“That’s not true!” She stated angrily

“But it is, little flower!’ he rumbled. ‘Your hope will get you killed. Your naivety in all things good and right in the universe will be your downfall.”

“That’s rich coming from you.’ She rebuffed ‘your cynicism and disbelief in everyone you meet will make you a lonely, bitter old fool!”

“Don’t try my tolerance, little flower! I have had a grueling day. While you and your friends played at war, some of us were living through it!”

“Oh, How Dare You! Playing At War! What do you think the hundreds of Resistance members died doing? Playing in sandpits? No! Why don’t you tell me what the real intel is?”

“That is the real intel! If you would let your biases go for one minute you would see the jedi for who she is: Ren’s partner and whore!”

A gasp rang through the audio. “I….I can’t believe you called Rey that. Kriff! The jedi! How could you say something so unfounded in truth? I just don’t-”

“They were in his room, together.” He corrected

“That’s not possible.” Her statement overlapping his.

“But it is would you Please Stop Overlapping My-”

“You’re wrong. The jedi has been here on base the whole time with us and she-”

“He was asking her questions about Snoke, the galaxy-”

“Your speculation comes from no real scientific data just hearsay when you-”

“He only stopped when he asked, ‘What are you wearing?”

A silence rang across the transmission.

Armitage creased his brow. “ _Frozenflower_. Are you there? Copy?”

Another beat of silence. He frowned. The connection could not have cut out, he built a backdoor into the _Supremacy_ to emit their transactions without detection. His math was not wrong.

“What did you just ask me?” she breathed.

He blinked. “What?”

She sighed. “Did you just ask me what I’m wearing? Are you Kiffin Kidding ME! We’re Arguing Over Accusations You’ve Made About My Friend and you ask what I’m wearing. What are you wearing, huh?”

“I…..do not understand.” He stuttered

“Oh sure! Now play dumb. Why do I even bother with you? I’m signing off.” She sighed

“No wait!’ Armitage panic spiked ‘I…..what does your attire have to do with anything?”

“You really don’t know?’ she laughed ‘Figures. When you ask a girl ‘what are you wearing’ the implication is sexual. Like you want to know if I’m….. in lingerie or….. naked or something.” She trailed off.

His face flamed. He never thought of Rose naked before. Did people ask explicit questions over non-secure modems? He knew some of his colleagues have lover’s stationed planet-side they indulged in, but he never thought to initiate such acts in an informal way.

“You okay?” Rose inquired.

“Yes’ he coughed. ‘I…..um…..that is news to me.”

“And you call me the naive one.” She mutters.

“Hey Rose, Poe needs help with his X-wing. The idiot went messed it up somehow.”

“I’m coming.’ He heard her call.

“Was that FN-”

“His name is Finn.’ She stated ‘anyways I have to go. Whenever you get concrete evidence about the jedi let me know.”

“I will, little flower.”

“I’m coming.’ She laughed off to the side. ‘By the way, I’m wearing my standard jumper tonight. Got to go fix stuff. Signing off.”

The transmission dropped as she hung up. Armitage could not stop thinking about what she said. He did need concrete evidence. Maybe if he hung around Ren…. no. He grimaced. The idea of spending extra time with their revered leader was out of the question. Rose seemed to be in working relationship with the jedi, perhaps he could convince her to spy.

He mused, going through the motions to go to sleep. He set his chronometer for 04:00 as he sunk into the bed. Armitage was used to staying up late but trying to plot together plans and running through multiple scenarios made his eyes close. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Hux opened his eyes. He was in a cavern, the walls covered in greenery and dew. Rusted flighters and droids lay about with one table in sight. Next to the table sat a Patrol X-wing. Humming drifted deep within the X-wing. Who was that person? Hux searched his body for a weapon. Why wasn’t his knife where he kept it? The drilling of a hydrospanner stopped as the room became silent. More sounds of rattling happened before a smiling Rose Tico popped from out of the wing.

“Oh, Hux. Hey!’ she greeted brightly. ‘Just fixing this baby for one of the squadron leaders. Apparently the high-grain sensor was broken.” She conversed, jumping down from her perch.

Hux watched in fascination as the zipper to her jumper fell from her collar to the indent of her breast. In fact, as she talked Hux just watched her. Her hair was down, shiny pieces waving in the sunlight. She had that smile that chipped at something deep inside him. And her standard jumper, well……. fit perfectly on a child. On her it was a lethal weapon.

The zipper had fallen now to under her breast, the fabric squeezing as it clung to her ass. He gulped when she picked up a wrench off the workbench, her ass shown to him. She walked so confidently, her hips moving to a hypnotic rhythm, her hair shimmering, a small smile on her face, her side profile accentuating her breast. The beautiful globes of hers practically strained against the fabric, her dusty pink nipples peeking out. His mouth went dry.

Rose bent over a broken droid, her ass swaying in front of him as he garnered strength to create coherent thoughts.

“Right, Armitage?” she asked, his surrounding coming back to him.

“Hmmm?” she still had her ass in the air, her face looking over her shoulder at him. That damnable hair was cascading around her like an angelic dark halo.

“Yes.” He responded, not sure what she asked.

She stood up to her full height, her body teasing him as she swayed into his space. Again, he was helpless but to watch the seductive way her pink lips moved. The way her zipper was to the middle of her stomach, only opening slightly as her breast jiggled trying to stay close to the fabric. He willed his eyes to go anywhere else besides this beautiful creature. Instead his eyes traveled further down. Her belt was pulled tight to accentuate a small waist, his fingers itched to dig into to. The further down her leg he went the more his heart sped up.

“Hey, you okay? You’ve got a funny look on your face. And your skin has a red hint to it.” She stood on her toes, her soft hand coming to rest against his cheek.

Hux felt a twitch in his pants he hadn’t felt for a while. Rose Tico was so stunning. Her furrowed brow was adorable. The concern in her eyes pulled at something buried deep inside of him.

“Maybe you have a fever.” She muttered, her breath ghosting his neck. Hux shivered, placing his hand over hers.

Her shocked eyes were all the temptation he needed. He pulled her hand closer to his mouth, kissing the inside wrist. Her little gasp made his lower region throb. The shiver she produced was delightful to watch, her zipper shifting down lower. He made direct eye contact leaving wet, open mouth kisses along her wrist. He eyes followed his every move. Her mouth forming a tiny ‘O’ in appreciation.

The little mews she made stirred him on, his cock waking up at her proximity. Hux hand traveled the length of her body, resting at the dip of her hips. He dug his hands in, feeling her luscious body caved around him. Hux never broke eye contact. He stepped into her space, their bodies flush together.

“Hux…..Hux..what are you-?” she stuttered silenced by his kiss. Her lips tasted like honey. He explored her mouth further pulling her closer to him. She gasped into the kiss, her lips moving against his. He dropped her wrist, surprised when her hand found purchase in his shirt pulling him even closer.

His cock began to throb, rising little by little at the sensations she gave him. He ran a hand through her hair feeling the silky strands playing against his fingertips. Her moans running havoc on his senses. She smelled like a flower bed mixed with grease. It was intoxicating mixture as he leaned away from their kiss. Her mouth followed his, a whimper escaping.

Hux smirked, his fingers sinking into that juicy ass of hers. He dived back in, attacking her earlobe and jaw. Her hands were firmly grasping his shirt while the other played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Her little moans were making wet tuffs of air against his neck. It was making him crazy.

She hooked a leg behind his calf, giving him better entrance to taste her. His head came down from her jaw to her neck, the delectable sounds she cried causing his cock to ache.

He pulled back to get air, drunk on the women pressed against him.

“You’re mine now Rose Tico!” he growled possessively.

She laughed humping her patch of gold next to his manliness. Hux hissed, the friction of their pants was amazing.

“Do it again.” He commanded, his hand digging further into her ass.

“What this?” she innocently asked, rubbing her crotch along his cock.

“Kriffin, hell yes Rose just like that.”

“Like this?” she questioned sweetly, picking up the pace a tad.

“Yes, yes. Kriffin stars woman you drive me crazy.” He moaned letting her dry hump him to her hearts content.

He gripped both her cheeks pulling her close to him.

“Legs.” He panted as she wrapped those beautiful legs around his ass. Hux picked her up easily, his hands hooked underneath her knees. Close to him again, Rose found a rhythm to grind with. Her lips danced along his face, his jaw, his collarbone.

“Yes, little flower. So beautiful.” He groaned, his cock straining against his pants as a pool of liquid began to hit it.

“Oh, you’re so wet for me. I need you now.” He panted, her lithe hands undoing his shirt. She left wet kisses down his chest. If she kept doing that, he’d bust a load inside his clothes. Her jumper was struggling to keep up with the change in rhythm, every time she gyrated her breast bounced. Rose stopped her movements her face coming back into focus.

“Say you belong to me.” She purred.

“What?” Hux sputtered, humping into the woman wrapped around him. His erection kept getting caught along the inseam of her legs.

She placed her hand in between them, pausing his movements. He whined. She traced the outline of him with her finger. The contact of her hand was even better.

“Say you’re mine.” She demanded, shifting as far away from him as she could.

He whimpered. “Rose….”

“Armitage.” She smiled.

Her had ghosted across his cock. If she kept doing that, he wouldn’t last for long inside of her.

“I’m………. yours.’ He admitted ‘have been since the day I met you.”

“Good.” She smiled triumphantly kissing him roughly on the lips, her tongue dancing forth to taste him. He opened his mouth willingly. Hux moaned, walking blindly until his hands hit a rough surface.

Rose squeal of laughter hit his ears as she knocked everything off the workbench. She leaned back, her legs pulling him with her. He placed both hands on the table, amazed to see his personal goddess come true. Her hair was fanned around her head, her jumper zipped down to her belt, her breast straining against the fabric. The heels of her boots dug into the dip of his ass.

“What are you waiting for, an invitation?” she giggled.

Hux leaned down kissing along her jaw, watching the way she squirmed. He silenced her, running his fingers in her mouth. She made eye contact, sucking on them. His throbbing cock was standing at attention now. A little bit of precum dripped out of him.

“Fuck Rose!” he growled, freeing her upper body of the uniform. It peeled away slowly; he breasts popping out like surprise only meant for him.

Hux nipped along her collarbone, excited to hear the sounds of pleasure she made. Her mouth moaned openly on top of his fingers, her tongue flicking each digit with precision. He popped his finger out of her mouth, the erotic sound echoing in the cavern. Hux went to palm himself through his pants. 

He licked around her nipples listening to the mewing she was making. One hand worked hard, tweaking the dusty pink nubs. They were so hard under his touch. His mouth watered as he began to suck one. Her back arched off the table when he scraped teeth across the sensitive nerves. His hand cupped the other breast, playing with the nub.

“Armitage……Armie. More!” she cried, as he switched to the other breast, the flesh engulfing him in a sea of her.

He was incredibly hard, but he wanted Rose to get off first. He undid her belt along with, zipping the uniform till it hit above the apex of her thighs. He began his slow descent down her body, kissing every blemish and soft skin alike. Her wanting moans caressed his ears and she pulled his hair.

“Ooooo Armie, I need…..I need.” He pulled the offending clothes away, excited to see she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Her small patch of hair glistened with wetness. She withered under his gaze, her body flushed with desire.

“Rose.” Hux moaned, kissing along the inner lining of her sex.

“No, Armie, No!” she cried yanking his mouth away from her. He growled.

“Little flower.” He warned.

“I need you now.” She pleaded, grabbing for his belt. Hux conceded immediately as her fingers grazed his clothed cock.

“Ugh, Rose!” he shouted, leaning into her touch. She sat up, kissing along his chest, one hand pumping him through his boxers as the other roamed of his back.

“Mine.” She declared nipping near his nipples. The sensation was new to him. Hux watched the erotic display of her trying to push his pants down with her feet, her hands pumping him through his boxers. He could feel the throbbing. His penis trying to become larger for her.

“Too many clothes. Can’t…..” she panted, yanking his boxers down. She scoots closer to him rubbing her liquid sex against his aching penis.

“Rose!”

“Armie, please.” she moaned. Hux leaned forward, laying over her as they lined up. She was perfect, he thought leaning down to kiss her. Her small mouth opened for him leaving him with gaps of pleasure. His cock played at her entrance, wetting itself on the juices she provided. Rose legs hugged his back, begging him to enter her. Shifting so he wouldn’t crush her, Hux pushed inside her sex.

Entering her was beyond compare. She was tight, so tight.

“Ummm, my little flower. So tight. So tight for me.” He murmured feeling her walls clench around him. She began rocking ack and forth. He pulled away from her kiss, biting his lip. If she kept doing that, he’d cum before they started.

“More.” She ground out, rocking against him. Hux choked on his spit, the sensation of her rubbing his shaft causing him to twitch more.

“I got you.” He moaned, pulling out of her slowly.

“ARMIE!” She cried as he slammed back in.

He pulled back out to the tip only to push back in. No one felt as good as his Rose. Her pussy pulsated around him, dragging every inch of his through the ringer. She was warm. Her walls assaulting him over and over with its wetness, it suctions, its……. Rose-ness.

“Again!” she demanded, her boobs bouncing vigorously.

Hux changed his attack on her pussy, driving her over. He pumped in and out of Rose, her tight pussy squeezing him for everything he has. He could feel it. That tingling in his balls, if they kept going, he’d explode.

“Rose’ he grunted speeding up, his hand dragging hers to her clit. ‘Play with yourself baby, I‘m not going to make it.”

She whimpered, one hand inching a breast as the other circled her clit. Her musical high notes were cause for Hux to speed up.

“Ummmm, so close Armie. Faster!” she whimpered. Her eyes were closed, those distracting melons on her chest poking out with a hue of sweat glistening on her body. Her hand sped its menstruation, making circles against her clit as she moaned louder. Hux pushed faster in and out of her tight walls, the force was becoming too much, he just might……. just might……just might

“Rose I’m Cumming!” he yelled, sitting up in his bed.

Armitage glanced around, sleep slowly departing his body. Millie glared at him from her pillow, an agitated meow leaving her vocals before she curled back to sleep. Armitage heart beat fast, the blood rushing in his ears. He ran a hand over his face. What was that?

He silently got out the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping companion. Maybe he needed a physically release sooner rather than later. The lights in the fresher blinded him. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a distinct tent in his pants, a wet spot pooling at the tip.

Armitage had not had a sex dream in years, probably since his adolescence. Why now? Why Rose? He pondered. The mere thought of the defiant engineer had his cock stirring in anticipation. His dream came back to him in full detail, her moans, that sinful body, her breast. Most importantly his mind played a loop of her in that mechanic uniform holding the wrench. His cock twitched as his balls began to fell heavy. He glared at his aching member. This was going to be a problem.

The next morning found Armitage awake before his chronometer went off. A disgruntled Millie declared her anger for being woken up from her twentieth nap then proceeded to go back to bed. He finished buttoning his uniform top. Armitage watched his cat, playing the events of the evening back in his head.

He still had not come up with a plan to take down Ren in the event him and the jedi were working together. He ran a few scenarios in his head, proud of the conclusion with Rose cozying up to the jedi. Yes, Rose seemed like a good spy.

While she was mad at him, he knew it would not last forever. He was sure they needed to recalibrate their relationship. That was all. Armitage let the medic droid in, walking to his office, its tiny beeps the only indicator it followed. He checked his datapad for his assignments for the day as the droid gave him his daily morning stem. Another droid came in ten seconds later with his tea. They both hovered there until he dismissed them, taking their supplies with them.

Armitage was sure he was missing something. Rose! Right. He punched in the code to secure everything before pulling out the datapad. One new message showed up on the screen.

Armitage re-read the message. What question? He asked her what she was wearing…..then she asked him the same. His face flamed as he hid the datapad. No, he would respond to the distracting woman later.

As he marched toward his glove drawer, he could not get his mind off the idea of sexually using vocal foreplay with Rose. What would she wear? Would she say she was naked? His face flushed thinking of the Rose from his dream, his cock twitching at the idea.

He needed to call that general today. If he could fuck Rose out of his system, then he would be fine. Snapping the leather strap in place Armitage let his mind wander to the Rose: the confident woman in the skintight mechanics uniform holding a wrench, a small smile on her face as her hair floated behind her. His member throbbed. Or maybe he should contact that general in the next hour. If his cock had any say in the matter, he would be thinking about the image for a while.

* * *

The picture that inspired it: 

**Author's Note:**

> 100% thankful for my beta who still won't get an account so I can tag her. I love the idea of blushy Hux who finds Rose sexy in the clothes she finds comfortable.  
> If you liked it or didn't feel free to leave a kudos/comment. :)


End file.
